


i don't like a gold rush

by comfortcharacters



Series: evermore collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortcharacters/pseuds/comfortcharacters
Summary: And yet, when Oikawa flashes his mega-watt smile in Iwaizumi’s direction, when he smirks in that special way after a particularly good play, when he chooses to spend his almost-nonexistent free time playing video games in Iwaizumi’s room, he doesn’t feel like he is living in the shadows.He feels like he is living in the brightest sunlight.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: evermore collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	i don't like a gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by taylor swift's "gold rush," which reminded me all too much of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

There are few words powerful enough to describe Oikawa in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Oikawa was always the beauty in their friendship, but everyone could see that. Iwaizumi had long learned to live with having an ethereal best friend – he knew that boys and girls alike would stop to stare at Oikawa as they walked down the school hallways together, cracking jokes and stealing hearts along the way. He knew that hordes of people would be vying for his attention at any possible moment, eager to catch Oikawa alone for a moment to shakily hand over a confession letter or congratulate him on another victory. He knew, more than anyone, how it felt to live in the shadow of a gold mine of a person. 

And yet, when Oikawa flashes his mega-watt smile in Iwaizumi’s direction, when he smirks in that special way after a particularly good play, when he chooses to spend his almost-nonexistent free time playing video games in Iwaizumi’s room, he doesn’t feel like he is living in the shadows.

He feels like he is living in the brightest sunlight.

The only thing that frustrates Iwaizumi, really, is what Oikawa chooses to do with his unearthly presence. Today, as yet another girl chose to vent her frustrations about Oikawa as a (now ex) boyfriend to Iwaizumi, he figures it was past time for a confrontation. After all, he reluctantly thinks, he’s the only one Oikawa would ever listen to, anyway. He’s the only one brave enough to call Oikawa on his crap in the first place.

They’re walking down the road to Oikawa’s house, fresh out of another late-night volleyball practice. Oikawa was in the middle of a full body laugh at something Iwaizumi said, backpack shaking with the force of it.

 _You’d never guess he was broken up with earlier today, would you?_ Iwaizumi thinks to himself before taking the lull in conversation as an opportunity for an intervention.

“Oy, Shittykawa. I heard you got dumped today.” 

Oikawa sighs and smiles, seemingly unaffected.

“It is what it is, Iwa-chan! Some things can’t be avoided. I bet she just didn’t know what to do with all my unmatchable charm.”

“You know, you should treat your girlfriends better if you actually want to keep one.”

“Iwa-chan, so mean! How do you know I didn’t choose to break up with her? Maybe I got busy, maybe we just argued too much-”

“That’s not how these things go.”

“Huh?”

“You’re always the one who gets dumped, dumbass. You treat these girls like shit without knowing it, and they wake up one day and realize they deserve better. And then you complain to me before dating another from the crowd.”

Oikawa’s smirk slowly disappears, leaving a blank stare in its wake as Iwaizumi continues on. 

“It’s a vicious cycle, Oikawa, and you’re an enabler for these girls and their fantasies. And you know it.”

Iwaizumi is about to say more, until he risks a look in Oikawa’s direction. A mix of emotions flares across his face before it settles back into impassivity. They continue on in silence before Oikawa stops in the middle of the sidewalk, clenching his fist. 

“It was mutual.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t working out. It was mutual.” 

“… Oh.”

“No need to act so surprised.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Alright.”

Oikawa stares at him for another tense moment before taking a sharp turn, using his longer legs to his advantage to make Iwaizumi jog to catch up. Iwaizumi, confused by his reaction, keeps walking by Oikawa’s side, chancing a glance over in his direction from time to time as they quickly come down the road towards his house. Oikawa’s passive expression doesn’t change, and Iwaizumi wishes he could get any smile, even the shit-eating grin, back on his face instead. 

He knows how to handle any of Oikawa’s many moods, but neutrality never suited him. Neutrality on someone so impassioned feels like a betrayal, somehow, and knowing that he caused this makes Iwaizumi’s stomach twist in knots. Swallowing his pride, he breaks the silence…

“Hey, listen—”

“About what you said—” 

… only to get interrupted by Oikawa. 

“You go first,” Iwaizumi continues, uncharacteristically nervous. Oikawa sighs, scratching at his wrist absentmindedly.

“You know, I never meant to make them feel like shit. And it’s never been one-sided,” Oikawa pauses, collecting his thoughts as he stares down to the ground. “The breakups, I mean.”

“Of course I know that, Trashykawa. You’re too dumb to be mean on purpose,” Iwaizumi says, desperate to lighten the mood again. Oikawa doesn’t budge, looking down at his shoes and grimacing as he continues on.

“All of the breakups have been mutual. I’ve initiated most of them, anyway. I’m not enough of a masochist to keep dating someone when I know something’s missing.”

Iwaizumi looks at him, but Oikawa refuses to make eye contact. He reaches out to Oikawa’s shoulder but Oikawa flinches back as he approaches him.

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asks, maintaining distance, but desperate to reach out to Oikawa again. 

Desperate to get his sunlight shining again, even for a moment.

“You’re not as perceptive as you think you are, huh, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, weakly smiling in his direction.

“What are you talking about, Oikawa? If you know something’s missing in your relationships, just date the person who’ll give you what you need.” Oikawa visibly winces, but Iwaizumi barrels on, his own frustration taking over. 

“Half the girls at school would do anything for the chance to be with you! You’ve got to know that by now, right? You’re always going on and on about your fangirls and your own personal cheering squad at matches, why not make something out of it--”

“And what if I don’t want them? Have you thought about that? Have you spared a thought for my feelings in all of this? Or is it just about my fangirls?” Oikawa screams, shaking with the force of unshed tears and unspoken thoughts.

Iwaizumi stares at him and Oikawa stares back, both heaving despite staying at a standstill. Oikawa swallows, composes himself, and breathes out:

“I want you, Iwa-chan. And to be quite honest, I don’t care if anyone else wants me. Because they’re never going to be you.”

Iwaizumi’s mouth drops open as Oikawa nervously shuffles back and forth. Oikawa turns on his heel to run the last few blocks towards his house before Iwaizumi grabs his arm and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Oikawa stands in shock before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi in return, melting into his touch as he rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“You absolute dumbass, Shittykawa. You’ve always been it for me, too,” Iwaizumi mutters into his neck, feeling Oikawa take a sharp inhale at his words, grab him tighter, and silently release the tears that had been threatening to fall since the start of his confession.

And as the sun sets behind Oikawa’s frame, Iwaizumi looks into the sunset and lets himself be grateful for the opportunity to spend his years by Oikawa’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and was written in a 3 AM haze, but I wanted to get this out there! 
> 
> no beta, no edits, pure taylor vibes


End file.
